The present invention relates to a method for uniformly electrolytically coloring anodized aluminum or aluminum alloys in a reproducible manner, whereby the goods that are to be colored, even greatly profiled pieces, can be suspended close to one another in several rows, and whereby the surface of the goods that are to be colored, even greatly profiled pieces, is considerably increased and the surfaces are colored in a uniform manner.